Strawberries
by cant-live-without-you
Summary: Bella meets someone new on the first day of school. And when Edward hears his thoughts...he suddenly doesn't want to talk about anything that has to do with Jay. But things need to be said. Is Edward just Jealous or is there something more? Story of humor
1. Chapter 1

Strawberries

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Twilight….but the nicest and greatest author I know does; _Stephenie Meyer_.

I had been wishing this day wouldn't arrive for about….three weeks. It had been three weeks since I had last been pulled around to eight different malls. Three weeks of sure hell. But those three weeks had been planning and searching to make my final year of high school perfect; my senior year.

For almost the last month not only Alice but also Edward, had been literally pulling me and tugging me to every clothing and school supplies store that they could imaginably think of. And that was a lot I must tell you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flashback of the first shopping day with Edward and Alice.

I went to bed thinking about this morning and how badly I was dreading it. How badly I didn't want to spend ten long and blistering hours in large and crowed malls filled with little kids that smelled like terrible BO. I knew from the start that this school shopping summer would be something to die over!

All I could remember that morning was that the only good part of it was that few moments being alone with Edward.

Edward kissed me lightly with his marble cool lips against my boiling hot lips. His touch made me shiver with pure happiness. Edward would wake me up like this every morning; just today he kissed me very slowly. He was driving me crazy with his toxic touch running his hand up and down my back slowly as he kissed me deeply.

Ever since Edward had known me he had a special gift, he may have not been able to read my thoughts like he could with everyone's but he could tell by the look in my eyes whenever I was troubled.

"Bella really, it will be fun. I know you don't want to go and you would rather do anything else but please, please do this for Alice and me." I didn't want to. The thought of looking at clothes, that I wouldn't be able to buy in the first place, and the never ending dressing rooms made me want to throw up the nonexistent food in my stomach. _Food………I began to feel hungry._

"I know." I said to bring back the smile that I loved back onto his faint colored face. The smile that would never expose any teeth but would travel from each end of his perfectly modeled face. "I just don't like the idea about you two buying all of the things I need. Don't get me wrong, I mean I like it but it makes me feel as if….I don't know, as if I'm not working hard enough to be able to buy all of my school clothes and everything I need." I watched as his face turned from his normally happy smile to a certain face that I didn't get to see often, humans (like me!) would call it…confusion. Edward still wasn't use to the thought of him being confused.

"I don't understand, Alice and I aren't buying you clothes and nice things because we think you can't afford it, we're doing it because it's fun and it's so much different and more exciting when we do it for you." I already knew this; he told me the same speech over and over again when he first told me about the awful thing he was planning in his head.

"I know, thank you." I dropped the subject not wanting it to turn into a silly and unneeded fight.

I got out of bed even if every part of me was screaming and pleading that I didn't. My body and heart knew that today was going to be a dreadful day that I didn't want to be apart of. I hated shopping.

The only reason I did was because when I looked into Edward's eyes again this time, I fell into a deep sheet of love. I couldn't tell him no even if I wanted to say that more than anything.

He wrapped me in his arms and wouldn't let me go……and I would never want to leave his side until the day I die. Whether that day I would be old and wrinkly or if I die right in front of him; waiting for eternity with him. I dreamed about that day…..the day that I would spend eternity with him, more and more often now.

We both walked down stair to the kitchen. I quickly, as routine, searched for Charlie thinking that there was a chance that he was still home.

"He has already left for work" Edward told me.

After Edward made and practically feed me breakfast I rushed upstairs for one of my famous human moments. Alice was already here now so she thought that it was _extremely_ amazing that I had a human moment and she wanted to know more about it. I laughed and ran up the stairs two by two. Wishing that the day would be over with and I could go back to bed in Edward cold arms.

I turned the water in the shower slightly to hot to warm up my cold skin from the wet and windy day outside. The house temperature had increasingly dropped and so had mine. After I pulled myself out I brush my hair and teeth and rushed back downstairs to meet Edward and Alice.

"Are you ready!" Even though I hated Alice for making me do this, I also loved her for being a great friend. I nodded to her question.

I looked over at Edward noticing something different. Edward had obviously run home and changed because he was now wearing a different outfit than the one he was wearing before. The bright dark blue bounced playfully on his white skin making him look slightly like a frozen blueberry.

"Are you two ready also?" I wasn't sure if they were waiting for others to arrive to make my day even worst. But thankfully I could tell that he wasn't when he began to laugh.

"Yes" He chuckled as he looped his arm around mine. "And we have been for awhile, was everything alright up there?" The truth was that trying to put on a pair of jeans on when you legs were still wet was very difficult, and at first I couldn't find my hair brush so my human moment ended up a few moments more than it normally was.

"Yeah I was just having a little difficulty, nothing major." We walked out to Edward's Volvo and hopped in.

Alice sat in the back allowing me to sit in the passenger seat with Edward. Today he looked even more beautiful than I had ever seen him. No he wasn't sparkling like a diamond like the first time I saw him in the sun at our meadow but he looked more amazing than any human or creature could ever imagine looking.

He was breathtaking.

"Bella? Bella please breathe….are you all right? Bella!" His voice startled me.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm fine." I took in a loud and deep breath to fill my lungs with the oxygen that I needed. I had forgotten to breathe!

It seemed as if every time I looked at him there was always a length of time that I couldn't breathe. I looked down at my hand because it suddenly felt very cold; Edward was holding it – our fingers crossed together tightly.

We got to the huge shopping mall and I walked next to Edward the whole way wishing that he could really turn into a bat and fly away with me….no it didn't happen! But a desperate girl can wish can't she?

We got inside and just how I thought the mall was crowed and the noises of little kids crying down the isle reminded me of me at the mall when I was younger pleading my mother to go home. Even when I was young I hated shopping but this time I think that I would try my hardest not to cry when Edward would refuse to leave after the first 2 minutes.

We walked around the crowed shop and Alice searched on every rack for something that would look _great _and _amazing_ on _me._

She walked to an empty rack and search through the shirts hanging on it. She paused and then gasped. "Look at this shirt! Oh Bella, this is a really beautiful shirt!"

She held up the light blue blouse and placed it over the shirt I was wearing to see what it would look on me. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at the shirt on me.

The blouse had small jewels on it and the color _popped_ on my pale skin. The fabric was slightly soft like cotton and looked as if it would look very nice on me. I smiled as she jumped jump and down with her success.

Then she threw the short over Edward's shoulder and they both ran to the next rack full of more shirts. Then after finding six shirts in there they happily ran over to the jean rack wear they began to go a little crazy!

When Alice was at the jean rack she couldn't help to laugh at all of the clothes that were rapped around Edward and my body. She had flung so many clothes over us that it became hard to see.

"Would you like a basket to put all of those clothes in?" Asked the clerk who was very tall. He was even taller than Edward but had many pimples all over his face.

"Yes please, that would be a big help." Alice took the basket from the clerk and once the basket was in her hands she looked down at the basket in disbelief.

"Could I have about five or six of these?" She counted each of all of our hands to count and she how much we could hold.

"Um…sure, wait right here." The clerk ran like a baby giraffe to the back of the counter where he picked up five baskets.

"There you go…..could I help you with anything else?" He asked.

"No…oh wait yes, is this 50 off?" She looked at the clerk and dazzled him. _Poor guy!_

"Yes….It is now….well I guess if you don't tell my boss you can get it half off." He walked away trying to clear his mind.

"Alice that was really mean! Why did you dazzle that poor guy like that?" She laughed again and looked at me.

"Because he charged the girl before us $ 10 extra on accident….I saw that he would've got in trouble for over charging again if I didn't balance everything out for him….ohh who in the world would wear this!" She held up a dark orange shirt with bright green writing on it. The sleeves where cut in half and at bottom of the shirt was a rainbow outline.

"Oh…well that was nice." I said.

"Alice are you ready to go to the store next door yet? Some girl is going crazy and seems to think she is going to get all of the hottest clothes!" I laughed as I watched Alice's eyes go wide.

"Oh no she isn't! Bella…no Edward you and Bella go next door and get everything you can, I will pay. I promise I will be there as soon as possible! GO!" Edward grabbed my hand and we ran to the clothes store next door.

When we got in Edward handed me a basket and told me to get everything I could. I tried to find things that I liked but it was very difficult. Every time I thought I saw something I liked some other girl would snatch out of my hands.

"Um…this store is only for people that aren't nerds! Get out of here you geek!" Just then Edward came up behind and saved me from the evil girl.

"Excuse me, but do you have a problem with my girl friend?" The girls flew up and down Edward's body and then smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me! You and her?" She looked at me and the glared heavenly at me. _What did I ever do to her?_ Edward snatched the shirt out of her hands and placed it in my basket.

"No, now get away from her." He placed his arm around my waist.

"The nerds always get the hot guys. Bye baby…"she handed him a slip of paper. "Call me." Edward took it and ripped it in half in her face and let it fall to the floor.

"Only in your dreams! Come on Bella, we have some shopping to do." He grabbed my hand and walked me to were he was shopping before.

"If you have any second thoughts, I'm free every Friday night!" She yelled out to Edward. _That's when I lost it! I was so furious at her!_

"AND YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE FREE EVERY NIGHT? IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH A SLUT LIKE YOU! NOW LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND AND ME ALONE!" I yelled.

"Or what?" She said. She walked closer to me and got in my face. I was about to say something… (Something was the key word) before Edward came in between the girl and me.

"Go continue your shopping and stay away, or I will call security! Or I will just throw you out myself!" The girl saw the anger in Edward's face and fear spread through her body. She looked at me and then walked out of the store, placing the clothes in her basket on the floor.

"Thank you. I got a little carried away I think." Edward smiled.

"I think she will be fine." He leaned down and kissed my lips more passionately than he had ever had before. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." He looked at the girls basket across of the store and then back at me.

"Race you to her basket!" He had grabbed the girls basket full of the same sized clothes as me and had already came back before my heart could beat another beat. "I win" He whispered in my ear.

"You cheated!" I playfully punched him on the shoulder multiply times and then hugged him as hard as I could. "But I still love you." I said as I stood on my tip toes and kissed his marble cool lips again just as passionately as he did to me.

"OK! I told you two to get everything you could, not make out in the store!" Alice laughed and placed down the four bags that where in her hands. "Now….let's see what you happened to get within every few grasps of air…..hmm…just as I expected. Bella, you don't have anything! Do I have to watch your every move?"

"I'm sorry but…" Edward covered my lips with his finger signaling me not to talk. _It wasn't my fault; I got a little occupied with a little someone! (And it wasn't with Edward!) But thankfully she left! _

"I told her to fill up my basket first, and then we would fill hers up." I looked at Edward's perfectly modeled face and smiled. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him. I knew that Alice would have bit my head off if I didn't get as many clothes as she wanted me to.

He smiled back at me and took my hand. "Now…let's get some clothes so my Bella is the hottest girl in Washington. I was more than happy to be Edward's hottest girl….as long as it didn't involve me getting into a fight every time.

Five hours later of clothes, clothes, and more clothes we were finally done shopping at _THAT_ mall!

"That was SO much fun! Bella you are going to look so cute your senior year! I can't wait…you will be so….**_cute_**!" Alice also got a few things at the mall for herself but certainly not as much as she got for me!

"Thank you for buying me everything, I wish you didn't but I guess there wasn't any way of getting you to stop." Alice and Edward wouldn't even let me buy one thing that they picked out for me. After the first thousandth time I started to stop asking to pay for my own stuff.

"Bella, we get it! You've said thank you over half a million times! Are you ready to go to the next mall?" Alice asked me.

"No…" I whispered. All I wanted to was to lie in my bed and never come out. I had enough of bitchy girls and funny looking clerks. But I barley said anything so Alice couldn't hear me.

"We're almost done precious. I promise." Edward kissed my forehead with his cold lips and held my hand as he drove quickly to the next and final mall for _today._

Thankfully when we got to the second mall I could tell that it wasn't as busy as the mall we just left because the parking lot wasn't filled with billions of cars.

I walked next to him as he opened the door to the large and crowed mall pretending that I wasn't going to die if we didn't leave this mall soon_. I hate this, I hate shopping. _Edward didn't leave my side as Alice quickly threw in clothes off of racks for the second time.

She didn't even ask me anymore. She just threw in shirt after short, pants after pants and so on…..I ignored it hoping that I could get out of the mall sooner.

I took Edward's hand to feel his cool touch. It did the trick. I felt my body calm and relax and his smooth skin touched mine. _I loved him_. I thought trying to get my mind off of what was going on around me.

After shopping in that one store for a couple of hours Edward nodded to a question that I couldn't hear from Alice. He picked me up and carried me like a baby.

I knew it would draw attention but the way my feet were aching I didn't care. All I wanted to do was be in Edward's arms forever and forget about all of the expensive things Alice was throwing into a cart she had "Barrowed" from the supermarket a block down.

He walked quickly and moved around every person that came in contact with him and carried me to what I thought might be a food court. The smell made me feel hungry _once again_.

"Bella you need something to eat, what would you like to eat?" I didn't know. All I knew was for some reason I didn't know what I wanted to eat. Like for some reason, food seemed non existent when I was with Edward.

"I'm not sure." I said. Edward smiled and left to go find me something.

"Wow, Edward…..I don't think I'm that hungry!" He smiled and barley kissed my cheek. The quick cold touch made me shake.

"I know, but you didn't really help me very much. I got a little excited finding one thing after another that you might like…I just got them all. I didn't know what you wanted so I got you everything." He sat down next to me and started opening everything that he had just got. He was so nice and cute….I wished that I could be as perfect as he was.

Before I was done Alice came back from the store. She had the shopping cart that she _stole_ filled with twenty or so bags.

"Ok…I think I got everything from this mall to satisfy me for today."

"So no more malls?" I asked hopefully.

"Well…not today no, no more malls today." I was happy that I would be able to go home (Edward's house probably) now.

I ate as much as I could before blowing up and we left the mall quickly. Alice drove Edward's Volvo, to my surprise, so Edward cuddled me in his arms as we began to go home.

The feeling of his arms around me burned my skin. The touch made me smile and grow warm. My heart had never felt like this….and I loved it. I loved Edward.

The agony and dizziness left me when I was in Edward's arms. I signed in relief when I knew for sure that today we were done with shopping for school.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He kissed my cheek, causing my skin to turn red underneath his skin. He smiled.

"Sure…whatever you say Edward." I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes….soon falling asleep in his safe arms.

A/N – OK….so that was the first chapter of this story! I like this story! Trust me it is going to get really good soon once school starts for Bella and Edward! Bye….and **_please_** review! (Let me know if you like it!)

Luve much,

J.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberries

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N- Before I start…I just wanted to say that I hope everyone likes this chapter. Umm…sorry about the long wait! I was really busy and I will have another chapter up soon. Please review.

- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From the flash back

The agony and dizziness left me when I was in Edward's arms. I signed in relief when I knew for sure that today we were done with shopping for school.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He kissed my cheek, causing my skin to turn red underneath his lips. He smiled.

"Sure…whatever you say Edward." I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes….soon falling asleep in his safe arms.

- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -

I opened my eyes feeling Edward's cold marble lips kiss my forehead. It was so much more comforting and easier to wake up to a kiss every morning than an annoying alarm clock. I smiled at his beautiful face and watched as his mouth opened to say something.

"Are you ready for your first day of school Bella?" I could tell that Edward was excited to see me wear my first new outfit for school that I set aside for this morning. I wouldn't let him, Alice or anyone else for that matter see me in my new clothes until I wore them.

"Yes…are you?" I looked at his eyes and saw that they where brighter than last night when I went to sleep.

"I needed to; I'm sorry I left you but I had to be ready for today." He knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"I understand, now….?"

"Um, are you ready for a moment to be….a human?" He asked.

"Yeah not that I don't have enough of those stupid human moments! But I will be right back!" I grabbed the folded clothes on my dresser and my bag of toiletries and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

When I felt that my body was as clean and as warm as it could be I stepped out of the bathtub. But before I got out I realized I spilled a puddle of my strawberry shampoo off the edge of the tub and slipped when I stepped in it.

My body crashed to the floor and I could hear Edward panickly knocking on the door. "Bella! Are you alright, I'm coming in." The knocking stopped and so did my heart.

"NO! Edward, I'm fine! I just slipped. You don't need to come in; I'll be out in a sec." Edward never left the door because when I opened it his face and mine touched.

"Hello, where did you get hurt? Show me Bella." He talked very fast not taking any breathes between.

"Edward, I'm fine. Oouch!" He touched my arm where I hit in on the tub trying to catch myself. _Maybe that's why I was never good at baseball!_

"I thought so!...Bella, can you ever go through a day without hurting yourself?" He examined the bruise. I smiled and replied.

"I guess not." He looked at me and then a smile crossed his face.

"Bella you look amazing! Are those the pants I picked out?" I made sure I wore something Alice and Edward picked out so there wouldn't be any "problems".

"Yes…and…." Alice appeared from Behind Edward.

"And, that is the blue blouse I picked out for you! You do look amazing!" Alice pushed Edward aside and through her arms around me. "Get back in that bathroom right now!" She said after seeing I didn't have any make-up on.

"Alice I don't need make-up….do I have to ware it?" The long and boring time that it took Alice always made my butt fall asleep when I had to wait for her to be finished.

"She's right Alice. She's much too beautiful to need make-up." Edward said as he slightly pushed Alice out of _his _way to get to me." Alice scowled at him and then smiled.

"Every girl needs make-up, come on Bella, I promise I won't do _everything_ to you this time. Maybe just some blush and…"

"No! No, blush." Edward touched my cheeks with the back of his hand, and that did the trick….I didn't need blush. "She doesn't need any blush, you can put anything on her but blush." Edward said.

I got into the bathroom and allowed Alice to put Mascara, eye shadow (that was a few shades lighter than my blouse) and lip gloss on….but that was it.

I was then carried by Edward down to the kitchen where he had pancakes already made for me. I sat down next to him and eat quickly knowing that Alice had already put us behind schedule.

Once I had shoved all that I could down my throat Edward handed me a new rain coat that he had bought for me at a very expensive shop especially just for rain coats. It was blue and quite when my arms brushed when I put it on which made me happy that I wouldn't be drawing any more attention to myself.

I put my jacket on quietly and made for the door before Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, your backpack?" Edward asked smiling, I had forgotten just about everything when my mind was swarming with unimaginable things. I grabbed my backpack and questionably looked around for Alice.

"What happened to Alice?" I asked.

"Right here." I jumped and grabbed for Edward hand, the cold flesh tickling my skin. She appeared out of no where right in front of my face. Edward laughed and walked me out to his car.

The ride to school went by fast and like a blur, I couldn't remember any of it. We entered the school parking lot just before the big rush of cars did.

Edward parked right next to Rosalie's red convertible and came around to the passenger seat to help me out not letting me hit the floor when I tripped on the seat belt that was wrapped around my ankle.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked me around the school for a few minutes trying to kill some time. 10 minutes before the first bell was supposed to ring Edward pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"It's your schedule. I'm sorry that we couldn't have every single class together but I knew how much you hated P.E so I made sure they gave you health for this quarter and then I might be able to pull some strings at the front office." Edward winked at me and I began to smile. Every class besides the first class with Edward, life was going to be so much easier and better with Edward around every minute of school.

"Thank you Edward…that was really sweet. Would you like to walk me to health?"

"Yes I would but only if you stand really close and don't leave me for…." I began to feel confused but once I heard the same tone of Mike's voice I knew what he meant.

"I promise I will make it quick." I whispered in his superman ears.

"Hey, Edward." Mike said in a rude way. "Who's the new girl?" Mike said sounding happy but annoyed that "_she" _was with Edward. I turned around and watched as Mikes eyes grew wider and wider of disbelief. His cheeks went rosy and his eyes began to water; was he ok?

He began to smile and then frowned again when Edward leaned over me and watched Mike carefully.

"Bella…is that you….NO!" He walked up closer to me and wrapped me up in his arms in a tight hug. Edward growled slightly but loud enough for Mike to get the picture. Mike released me and allowed me to talk.

"Yeah it's me, Edward and his family took me school shopping and got a little carried away." Mike rolled his eyes and then looked back onto me completely ignoring Edward.

"You look so amazing Bella!" Mike said.

"Ok, this _thing_ is now officially over! Goodbye Mike!" Edward grabbed my hand politely and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "Are you ready to go to class now Bella?" Edward asked a little more calmly now that he was away from Mike.

"Yes but only if you keep me close to you and don't let anything come between us so we can spend as much time together before class starts." I tried to flirt a little but once the words left my mouth I felt ashamed that I said it and felt a little stupid. Edward smiled and drew us closer to each other.

"I would be happy to." He said as he bent over to my cheek and kissed it lightly. I smiled as fallowed him as he walked me to health.

Today was a cloudy day but thankfully the clouds from what I could tell held no rain. But to tell the truth I was getting use to the rain and the cloudy weather and the lack of sun here in Forks. I became happy every morning when I saw the dark green trees and the green grass in the front yard; heck…everything was green here.

Right before Edward opened the door to the health room Alice appeared and took my arm and pulled me from Edward softly.

"Why can't we ever have the same first class together?" Alice wined. "Why do I have to just sit next to that weird Newton kid all class and listen to him talk about you! It's not fair Edward!" She looked over at Edward who was smiling.

"I'm sorry Alice but I need someone to listen to what he says in the morning. He's always still mushy about Bella then and I have to hear everything he says." His eyes became slightly darker as he thought about Mike's thoughts.

"But why can't you listen to him! He's really annoying and never shuts up!" Alice looked at Edward trying to hear his quite thoughts almost as much as I was. We both could tell that he was thinking of something but we were shut out of his world.

"Alice please, I need you to do this for me." Edward pleaded.

"……but…fine! But next quarter I don't want him! Have someone else do it for you!"

"Thank you Alice, I need to get Bella to class now." He took me back into his grasp and walked me into the class room. We walked inside and Edward sat me down in one of the desks in the middle rows and walked up to the teacher who was sitting at his desk.

Edward said a few words to the teacher and then walked back to the desk that I was sitting in. "Will you be alright if I leave now?" He asked.

"Yes I think I will be just fine." I nodded and kissed Edward back when he kissed me and watched him in slow motion leave the class room.

I sat waiting for class to start, a few minutes pasted before everyone started filling the seats around me and making noises.

Before my eyes a tall handsome boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sat down in the very seat next to me. His body was well built and he looked very strong but his body wasn't too large to swallow the kids around him up. His eyes were a beautiful blue green color and where a slight to small for his face.

He sat down and the large group of people surrounding him finally took their own seats. Before taking out his notebook he noticed me _looking_ at him. He smiled at me and I felt something on my cheeks burn. _Maybe it was the fire boiling from underneath my skin._

I looked down at the floor but still saw his feet turn to me and someone from his direction spoke. I didn't want to talk to him; every inch that he moved brought two more sets of glaring eyes my direction.

"Hi, my name's Jay. You're…Bella right?" I looked up and saw that it was the hot hunky boy talking to me…and how did he know to call me Bella if I hadn't even seen him before. And how in the world did he become so popular his first day at Forks? My cheeks began to flare even more and my eyes darted away from his stare.

"Yeah, are you new here?" I asked dumbly and then he laughed; a laugh that sounded nothing as great as Edward's but still nice to listen to. Edward flashed into my mind; everything about him was absolutely perfect and my thoughts were full of him and only him.

"No, I've lived in Forks my whole life. I saw you around a few times last year but never really got the chance to introduce myself." How could I miss this guy? I thought quietly to myself; thinking and trying to imagine myself seeing Jay before. But now my mind only drew blanks.

"Oh, wow you've lived here your whole life! That must be fun!" I said sarcastically. He laughed again and rolled his eyes at the fact that Forks was the most interesting place to live.

"Oh yes…Forks has been the most fun place to live that any one could ever imagine." Jay laughed.

"I bet it has. Isn't it weird how small Forks is and how small this high school is but we have never actually met?" I asked Jay.

"Yeah…it is." Before either of us could say anything else class started and we both turned to face the teacher who was teaching the class.

The class was released and Edward was at my side right after the bell rang. He looked stressed out and happy to see me; how I could tell no one would ever know. Edward picked me up and spun me around hugging me tightly.

"I missed you." Edward whispered in my ear. I guess I should've tried to train him before school started so he wasn't so tempted to see me every moment in the day. That's what the summer was all about not to long ago.

"I missed you too Edward, how are you going to stand being away from me every morning?" He thought about it for a moment and then started walking out of the health room and to our next class; calculus 2.

The next 3 classes went by quicker than I thought. I could tell that Edward was focused on something throughout every class and I tried very hard to concentrate on each class but…the thought of him sitting next to me drove me crazy.

Lunch came to soon right after Biology and Edward walked me hand in hand to the lunch table that sat us Alice and Jasper. I went through the lunch line with Edward and then we took a seat.

"How has your day been Bella?" Alice chirped happily. He untouched pizza was thrown away almost instantly after she bought it.

"Fine, but today in health I met someone new." Three sets of gold eyes stared at me suddenly.

"Who did you met?" Jasper finally asked after none of the others would.

"His name is…" I began

"It was Jay Calander." Edward finished. Alice's mouth dropped and Jasper's did as well.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. He seemed very nice when I talked to him earlier and I was positive he wasn't in any harm to me.

"You haven't heard of Thomas Calander before?" Alice stared at me in disbelief. When I looked over to Edward again, his eyes where sad and his face was paler than normal. My heart began to sink and my head went dizzy. What had I done to Edward? I shook my head to answer Alice's question. I knew if I tried to talk I would choke and make a fool out of myself.

"Jay Calander is Thomas Calander's son. They are ancient…Wizards." Alice spoke the word so quietly that I had to read her lips, and I didn't believe what I saw at all.

I started at the three of the in shook. What where they talking about? And I thought that my fairytale book was just about finished and close to the happily ever after. But now Wizards? And why would Edward be so upset about this?

The room began to spin even more and my head started to throb with pain, then suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberries

Chapter 3

Yes…I'm fine

Disclaimer: Me….Myself….and I do not own Twilight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Last chapter

"_Jay Calander is Thomas Calander's son. They are ancient…Wizards." Alice spoke the word so quietly that I had to read her lips and I didn't believe what I saw at all._

_I started at the three of the in shook. What where they talking about? And I thought that my fairytale book was just about finished and close to the happily ever after. But now Wizards? And why would Edward be so upset about this?_

_The room began to spin even more and my head started to throb with pain, then suddenly, everything went black._

_- _- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The muffled voice of someone woke me instantly…so I thought. I tried very hard to open my eyes and see the people around me and where I had been brought to. But something inside of me told me not to.

I laid motionless on something hard, trying to remember what happened and how I must had blacked out.

The pain in my head returned quickly when I tried opening my eyes again. The bright light blinded me and I began to feel very hot.

All I could do was think since my vocal cords weren't working either. What happened at lunch just a few _minutes _ago was unbelievable. Why had my life become just a big fairytale? I thought all I had to worry about was about the others…the Vampires that weren't like my new family. But now I have to worry about something else? And Was Jay really any trouble to me? Because he seemed very polite talking to me in the class room.

My eyes became light and my head wasn't pounding as fast anymore. I began to open my eyes. The light was still bright but not as blinding as the last time. My eyes fluttered open slowly and my world became clear again.

Just everything was different now; the white walls and the funny smell made me want to cry.

"Ed…ward?" I called quietly searching for him with my voice. I knew that it was too soon to sit up so I laid perfectly still on the white sheets…where was I?

"Shhh, Bella go back to sleep." It was Edward. But he sounded different also; I could tell that he didn't really want me to disappear into a world of darkness again away from him again. I smiled and then tried hard to speak again. This time I had better success.

"No, I don't want to sleep. Where am I Edward?" I asked him. This time I did sit up and the room became clearer to me. I was in the Forks community Hospital. "What happened to me?"

"You must had fainted and then fell backwards, I'm sorry Bella I tried to catch you but…I was too late. You hit you head on the edge of the table behind us. Thankfully Jasper had hunted the night before, he ran to the bathroom though." I touched my head to where the strongest point of pain was.

"How bad is it?" I asked Edward. I could tell that it was only us two in the one of 37 rooms.

"You bled for what seemed like forever, but it stopped not to long ago. Carlisle said that you would be just fine, thank God. " I looked around the room searching for a clock to answer my question.

"It's just about 3:00. Now go back to sleep Bella, your safe. I promise you."

"But Edward, I have one more question." Edward rolled his eyes at the fact that I had _one _more question.

"What is it Bella?" He came closer to me and the bed.

"You said that Jay was a…Wizard. What did you mean by that…and your face Edward! You looked so sad…why where you sad? And are you ok now?"

"Bella! Slow down, and that was more than just one question. I will answer all of your questions when we get you out of here and back at the house. But for right now, you need your rest." Edward leaned over and kissed me lightly on my now rosy cheek.

"Ok…But…"Before I could finish my eyes feel shut and I feel into a deep sleep. But before I feel unconscious I heard one thing.

"Thank you Jasper." It was Edward; and he was thanking Jasper for making me fall asleep.

**A few hours later **

I finally woke up; this time I felt better in Edward's arms tight around me than lying in a hard white bed. We were at his house and in Edward's room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Edward helped me sit up.

"It's morning?" I asked. My head still hurt slightly but definitely not as bad as the time I hit it on the edge of the table. I looked to my side out Edward's window…it wasn't morning. It was more like afternoon.

"Well it's just about one…but I can pretend its morning." His cool finger's touched my head and then the skin underneath his fingertips went numb. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now. But I'm kind of hungry." I could feel my stomach grumble.

"I bet you are! What would you like to eat?" Suddenly something hit me harder than the table had…not physically but, what did Edward say to Charlie if I was at his house and haven't been home for two day. And what about school?

"Anything, but Edward what did you tell Charlie about this and I need to go to school." I attempted to get up from the bed and run to find close to ware beside Pajamas but Edward's strong arms caught me and wouldn't let me free.

"You're not going anywhere, school can wait. Everyone knows that you cut your head and that you where going to be out of school and as for Charlie; we told him that Carlisle needed to keep an eye on you and he would be happy to keep you here inside of the hospital. You weren't very happy to be there." Edward laughed and then picked me up softly.

"Now…we must feed you before your stomach decides to come and eat me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah because it _always _does that…I mean my stomach always loves eating you!" He carried me downstairs and into his kitchen. It seemed warmer and brighter than normal, and it made me feel happy to be here with Edward and not at home. I would've been all alone.

He sat me down at the table and scrambled through the kitchen searching for something for me.

"Edward if you don't have anything it's alright. I should have food at home." I called over to him.

"Bella, I'm taking care of you today. You're not going home and here's something right here." Edward pulled out a large turkey that would have been used for a thanksgiving diner.

"Edward! I can't eat all of that, and that will take _forever _to cook…I'm really hungry." I said to him. He smiled and then continued what he was doing. Edward walked back to the refrigerator and grabbed out stuffing and other supplies to feed an army.

"Don't worry Bella; it will be ready in 5 minutes top." Edward place the large turkey in the oven and then came back to sit next to me at the table. He stared into my eyes for what seemed forever, he finally broke the current between us when he asked me a question.

"I'm surprised you aren't over loading me with billions of questions yet. What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, I just got lost for a second, but you just reminded me of all of my billions of questions…where should I start?"

"Well, first you need to eat, but then I can tell you everything." Edward stood up and when he opened the oven the large turkey was now golden brown and smelled almost as good as Edward did on a bad day, but it still smelt delicious.

"It's done?"

"I told you, I may be able to run fast and read minds but I can also cook a frozen turkey in a heartbeat." Edward made a plate for me and then served me the turkey. And it was even better than I thought.

"This is really good." I said sadly. Edward just had to be good at everything when I was only good at hurting myself.

"I love you." He leaned over towards me and kissed my cheek. "You're good at everything in my eyes, and never forget that." He leaned back up and let me finish eating my turkey which suddenly became very difficult.

"I love you too." I finished my first meal in a few days and felt a lot better. Edward still wouldn't believe me enough to take me back to school so we stayed at his house…all day.

Edward kept me very close the rest of the day; the most we did was watch TV and play some board game. Hint: NEVER play a board game with your boyfriend…who's also a vampire, they are not a big fan of losing. So they may just cheat! But besides the killer board games and the constant criticizing about the colorful box in his living room; I had an amazing time just…doing nothing with Edward. It was the best time of the day.

But, soon the sun started to set behind the gray clouds and I knew that I would have to leave Edward soon. Charlie called at the Cullen's house at 7:00 and asked me to come home.

"Edward's going to give me a ride home is that ok?" I really didn't want to leave Edward now; my questions about Jay weren't satisfied since they weren't talked about in the relaxing just Edward and me evening. I hadn't even thought about where the rest of the gang was.

"That's fine Bella, see you soon. I love you." Charlie hung up and I did as well.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me calmly. The cut on my head must have affected him more than I thought. I knew by the red stain on my American Eagle shirt that I must have bleed badly. Did I put Edward in any harm by hurting myself?

"Fine but Edward, when I fainted at school…how bad was it?" I could tell by the way his head held that something was different than normal. That maybe there was pain, but not physical, written all over his face; pain that _I_ wasn't even clear about.

"You are fine now, that's that matters are you ready to go home now?" Edward slid his cold hand in mine and began walking to the door but stopped when I started to laugh.

"But you have been avoiding the least of my questions Edward, what about…?" I tried to talk fast because I knew that I would be interrupted but I wasn't fast enough.

"Bella I will be up in your room all night, I can answer questions later but for right now I have to get you home to your father before he starts to go crazy."

"Ok." I sighed and fallowed Edward out the door and to the shinny clean Volvo. Then…we where off to Charlie's house, so he could see that I was alright from my recent but not last injury.

A/N- Sorry that this took a long time! I have been gone a lot this summer so I'm having some trouble updating everything. Well…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! In other words, please review my story! Thanks to everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Strawberries

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Why me? Why do I have to be the one he loves?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last of chapter 3

"_Bella I will be up in your room all night, I can answer questions later but for right now I have to get you home to your father before he starts to go crazy." _

"_Ok." I sighed and fallowed Edward out the door and to the shinny clean Volvo. Then…we where off to Charlie's house, so he could see that I was alright from my recent but not last injury._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

We reached my house in a new record time…3 minutes. My hair was still tangled from the cracked window that blew my hair crazy. I leaned over and hugged Edward goodbye for right now and walked myself to the house.

When I began to open the door Charlie was already there helping me in.

"Oh Bella! Are you ok…you look so pale and your head! Are you sure you are fine?" Charlie tried to sit me down but I wasn't really in the mood for explaining to him a million times that I would be fine. And I'm always really pale! Had he never noticed before?

"Yes I'm fine…just tired. I think I might take a fast shower and head to bed so I can get some rest."

"What about dinner Bella? Aren't you hungry? Or maybe there's something I can get you…like some medicine or something?" He wasn't normally this worried about me.

"No thanks Dad, Edward fed me before we came here and I feel great. Really my head doesn't even hurt anymore I'm just a little tired from all that's happened." I slightly lied, my head still did hurt. But not too bad I guess.

"Oh ok, well goodnight and sleep well than."

"Thank you Dad, I love you." I felt bad that I flew over me.

"I love you too Bells." I walked slowly upstairs to grab my bag of toiletries.

I walked in and I jumped for dear life, almost knocking over a shelve that was on my wall above my dresser. Edward was sitting on my bed when I walked in but after I jumped he ran and grabbed the falling shelve before it could hit my head in the same spot that I had just cut it. Then a large crooked smile crossed his face.

"Bella calm down…man, what would you do without me?" He laughed and hung it back up. "Are you trying to cut your head open _again? _Or do you just love flirting with the trouble that's all around you?_" _

"No I don't, you just scared me. Umm I would love to talk but I'm a desperate need for a human moment. I'll be back in a few minutes." This time I grabbed the bag safely.

"Ok but Bella?" He held me hand softly showing me not to leave just yet.

"Take your time…I know you can't wait until we talk but, some things can wait a few minutes." I knew that he was talking about the one thing I was waiting to know since I opened my eyes in the hospital. I wanted to know everything about the mysterious Jay at my school.

I finally sighed and answered. "Ok." I walked back downstairs and shut the door so Charlie could hear it and know that I was really taking a shower and not just trying to avoid him.

Like Edward asked I took a hot shower as slow as I could. Mostly I just stood and let the water hit me as I thought about Jay. I needed to know so much. _He was a wizard? I didn't even know there were wizards. But if you want to get technical, I didn't know Vampires lived out of the comic books either. _I wanted to know if Jay was any harm to me like James was. And mostly if he had any secret powers like Edward.

I stayed in as long as I could and let my muscles relax and my mind ease until I turned into a prune and my skin was bright pink.

I dried my hair and threw it up in a ponytail so it wouldn't stick to my damp face. I brushed my teeth and started back upstairs to see Edward.

"Goodnight Dad!" I called before I reached the stairs. He was still in the living room watching the TV when I got out.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams Bella." He said. I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. Edward was still in the same position that I left him in on my bed. A smile crossed his face when I entered.

"What?" I asked dumfounded.

"That was indeed the longest shower that you have ever taken, I'm proud. To tell you the truth, I didn't ever think you could go beyond 15 minutes…you proved me wrong." He sat up and held out his arms for me to lay in.

"How long was I in there for?" I curled up closely to his body and felt my body cool down as his skin touched mine.

"Ahh…Your so warm." He kissed my cheek and answered my question. "You where only about 40 minutes." He told me.

"Wow, that is the longest I have ever taken a shower I think." I looked up to Edward and stared into his eyes. "Are you ready to answer my questions?" And like right before AI fainted, Edward's eyes went sad and dark within seconds. I knew there was something more to this mystery than I thought.

"Edward? Why do you get so sad every time I ask you about the subject?" He sighed and place me under the sheets on my bed.

"Well Bella, I guess I should tell you this now shouldn't I?" I knew that he really didn't want an answer so I kept quite. Why was this so Hard for him?

"OK, like I said before, Jay Calander **IS **a _wizard._ Where should I start? Before we ever thought about moving up here to Forks the Calander's lived here. They've lived here for hundreds of years. Wizards are immortal as well but can still sleep and eat human food as they wish. Technically they are still humans just they practice magic and can live forever." Edward spoke quickly and didn't bother taking a breath between sentences.

"But Edward, please tell me why this affects you so much? I can tell by your eyes that there is more to this guy then him just being something more than human."

"Bella, Jay isn't just some guy that practices magic. He might be a harm to you and me." Him? How could anything be a harm to Edward?

"What do you mean you?"

"I mean us, before Jay turns 100 years old he has to find a soul mate. Someone that will spend the rest of forever with him." He never looked at me when he spoke now.

"I still don't understand Edward." Something in his dead heart ached, and I could tell. I picked up his hand and held in tightly in mine.

"Bella how can you not understand? Jay wants to spend the rest of _forever_ with you and ONLY you. He will do anything to get to you. I can't stand losing you again!"

"Edward this totally isn't like you! What in the world is wrong with you? James was even a bigger deal than this! Why should you care if Jay wants me to be with him forever? You know that the only person I will ever love is you." Why hadn't he still understood that I would never love anyone else the way I loved him?

"But James couldn't make Jay couldn't make you FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" He looked at me and then calmed back down. He must have thought that he frightened me, but the only thing I was frightened about was for his sake not mine. " If Jay wants to spend forever with you than he can. There's always a way for him to get anything he wants. He's…" If Vampires could cry this one would be crying tears of sorrow.

"Edward." I sat up and wrapped my small arms around his large neck. "I'm not going to leave you, I love you more than anything I wouldn't be able to do such a thing."

"That's my point, Jay can. He can force you to fall in love with him and love him…the way we love each other. HE can make you forget anything and everything we have, he could even _make _you hate me." I was confused, how could he do that? Nothing made since anymore. I had never seen Edward sob before, I had never felt my heart break the way it had just then and there.

"But…"

"He's a WIZARD Bella, don't you know your fairytales?" Edward was forcing himself to speak, it seemed as if he was having the hardest time talking to me right there and then.

"They are all coming to life to me know…it's hard to keep track of everything." I said quietly and noticed that large warm tears were falling from my eyes now.

"Wizards and Witches make spells…and their best and **sacred **spells are love spells. More than anything they love to make them, and it can work on anyone, even me. But I'm not his target." My heart fell to my stomach and _birds_ (Not butterflies!) flew ecstatically up and down in my stomach as well. Jay would be able to make me fall in love with him no matter what I wanted, no matter what Edward and I wanted. And nothing would be able to stop him.

"What about killing him?" I asked desperately I wasn't thinking. All I knew was that something had to be done to keep me with Edward.

"Bella I can't just go around killing everyone I see even if I wanted to kill him, Even if I did…I…don't…even know how to do it." He said slowly, speaking each word as slow as he could.

"What about Carlisle?" There had to be a way for us to get through this!

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him about it ever before. The Calanders have never been any trouble to us, until now. We haven't even spoke since the first day we moved here."

"How many of them are there?"

"It's all just one family I believe there's either 7 or 8 in total." Edward laid me back down onto my pillow and once again pulled the sheets over me.

"Are all of them in _High school_?"

"No, It's Jay and Emma who are in High school right now. Emma's a JR this year." He tucked the comforter under my chin and snuggled me close to all of the blankets.

"Edward, I'm not going to sleep now. I can't I still have so much to ask." I was still crying. Edward had just told me that our forever might become a never together. I started to unstuck the blankets from around my body but his cold hands stopped me.

"Yes you are, you're going back to school tomorrow and you need your rest."

"But you said you would tell me everything…" he interrupted me.

"Not all tonight Bella, you just got out of the hospital from getting 5 stitching on your head from cutting it on a school table! you've had some crazy few days and you really need some sleep."

"I didn't know I got stitches! No wonder it hurt more than I thought…was it that deep?" Edward rolled his golden eyes.

"Bella you're fine and I didn't tell you right away because I wasn't sure how you would react." My body began to yawn without my consent, I couldn't sleep now! Edward leaned over and kissed my lips, causing me to lose all focus and remembrance.

"You need to sleep Miss. Swan, it's going to be a little crazy tomorrow."

"Everyone's going to be staring at me and asking me if I'm alright! School's going to be such a blast tomorrow!" I said sarcastically chocking on my words. The tears began to stop but not the grieving in my heart.

"HAHA very funny, stop distracting yourself and close your eyes. I love you Bella, more than life its self…always remember that."

"I love you too Edward." So this is why Edward didn't want to talk about Jay or about the fact that he was so upset. Jay would try anything he could to make me fall in Love with him so he wouldn't have to die. But I still didn't know how he would do that and why **_ME._** I never knew why I had to be in this never ending Fairytale that had more twists and turns in the story than the roads in Forks did. All I wanted was my happy ending, but now it seemed even more far away than it did before.

AN- Hey everyone! Sorry that, that was a really short chapter that took me a while to post! ;( I have been REALLY busy! But I do promise that I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can! And if this is at all confusing let me know! Please! Sooo what did you think? Bad or good? Please review! It would help me a lot! Thanks to everyone! I love you all and can't wait to see what you all think of this story!


End file.
